


[Podfic] Not Involved

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Gen, Injury, M/M, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-Harm, Triggers, Unrequited Love, know it all mycroft, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: After leaving John and Mary's wedding early, Sherlock goes back to an empty flat. His thoughts spiral, pushing him towards the edge. Thankfully, Mycroft recognizes the signs of his younger brother's danger night.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Not Involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonchingBamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonchingBamboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Involved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168250) by [MonchingBamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonchingBamboo/pseuds/MonchingBamboo). 



> It's been a while! I hope you enjoy brilliantboffins' story.

Thank you to brilliantboffins for allowing me to read this lovely story! 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1xghwcsoc7gdrp1/Not_Involved.mp3/file) to download mp3


End file.
